Naruto The Tamer
by DarkClaw3073
Summary: Join Naruto as he goes on a journey with the other tamers, going through everything they went through, and more! I suck at summaries. Rated T for hinted abuse and other things
1. Prologue

**Dc: Hey guys, this is a new fic. I've been reading a lot of naruto/digimon crossovers and I decided to make one myself. Also it's only going to be me Marcy and Kyle.**

**Kyle: because of certain difficulties**

**Marcy: because she's *cough*lazy*cough***

**Dc:... Anyways, on with the story!**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**"Demon/sovereign speaking/digimon attack"**

**'Demon/sovereign thinking'**

**_"Demon/Sovereign telepathy"_**

Prologue

A 12-year old Naruto[1] was walking home. Today was his birthday, the day that the nine-tails attacked his village. The villagers had beat him that day. He limped home with bruises and cuts all over him. He knew why the villagers hated him, but he pretended to be oblivious. He knew the nine-tails was inside of him, but it's not like he could change that. When he got to his home after narrowly escaping another beating, he curled up in his bed and cried. **_"Hey, kit."_ **Naruto sniffed."What?"He asked the voice, who he knew was The nine-tails. **_"I'll make a deal with you. Release me, and I'll take you to a place where you'll never have to endure this again."_ ** would have never considered it before, but now, he didn't even question it. "Ok." He said. He closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness it brought.

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a sewer. In front of him was a giant cage With a piece of paper on it. **"Long time no see kit." **Said a voice. Naruto stepped forward, and a giant paw reached out. It lifted him up to the seal. Naruto grabbed it and ripped it off, without hesitation. Then, everything went black.

Naruto opened his eyes. He found himself in a bed. A bed much comfier than his own. He looked down and saw a fox[2] staring up at him. "Nice to see you up kit." The fox said in a medium-pitched voice. "Kyuubi?" Naruto asked. "Well basicly. my real name now is Foxmon though." Said the fox. "Oh. Ok." Foxmon looked at him. "I have some things to explain to you, so get comfy, and listen." Naruto nodded and listened as Foxmon began to speak.[3]

[1]: this is before he became a gennin

[2]: Foxmon basicly looks like a regular fox: he is a dark orange rusty color with a black chest, paws, ear tips, and tail tip with red eyes. He's also about the size of a golden retriever, but is less heavy. He has a red bandana around his neck. the difference between him and a normal fox is that he has three tails(he can make the other two disappear if he wants to). His attacks are burning blitz(he rolls/spins his way over too his opponent while burning. Usually causes electric sparks on contact) and Solar Slash(using his claws, Foxmon attacks his opponent with claws so hot that they could melt anything but a mega's armor(which would still leave a dent or two in it))

[3]: what Foxmon was explaining was that Naruto was in digimon tamers universe, that he had parents, who his parents were and that they would know him, about this world, the digital world, about school, and that he was beginning school as a transfer student in a month.

**Dc: yay prologue!**

**Kyle: Dc will most likely post chapter/episode 1 in the same day.**

**Marcy: and pigs will fly before she finishes this**

**Dc:... You just love to hate me, don't you?**


	2. Chapter 1, Enter Tamers!

**Dc: I told ya I would do it in the same day!**

**Kyle: wow**

**Marcy: whatever...**

**Dc: well you guys are quiet... On wit da story!**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**"Demon/sovereign speaking/digimon attack"**

**'Demon/sovereign thinking'**

**_"Demon/Sovereign telepathy"_**

Chapter 1, Enter Tamers!

Naruto's POV

Naruto had spent a lovely month getting to know his parents, but now it was time for the place of his nightmares, school. Naruto held his digivice[1] in his hand. He had received it the night after he came to this world. He had found a way to temporarily re-seal Foxmon within him, so that Foxmon could speak with him in school. He shoved the digivice in his pocket when he heard the teacher say he could come in. He opened the door and walked in. He closed the door behind him and faced the class. "Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." He said.

Narrator's POV

As the children in Ms. Asaji's class looked at Naruto, they were thinking three things. The girls were thinking he looked cute. Some of the guys were just sizing him up, while the other guys and the majority of the class were wondering if he played the card game, Digimon.

Naruto's POV

"You can sit next to the boy with the goggles. Takato raise your hand." Ms. Asaji said. A boy, apparently known as Takato, raised his hand, and Naruto sat in the empty seat next to him. When Ms. Asaji(eventually) turned around, Takato asked Naruto the unsaid question. "Hey Naruto, do you play Digimon?" Takato asked. Naruto looked at Takato. "As a matter of fact, I do[2]." He replied. Takato nodded and smiled. "Wanna play it with me after school?" Takato asked. Naruto nodded. "Sounds like fun."

And after school ended, Naruto was guided to a dinosaur structure. They went in, and Takato grabbed a box and opened it. And there they played, until Takato had to go home. _"Nice, kit. You've already made a friend." _Said Foxmon, who had been nicknamed(for when he was around others) Kyuu. Naruto unsealed Kyuu using a Justu he had created, and poof. There was Kyuu. "Hey there Kyuu." He said, petting the fox's head. Kyuu glared at him, but continued to follow Naruto.

elsewhere(in narrator POV)

A brown haired boy who's name was Takato picked up an odd blue card. "Huh, I wonder what this does." He said to himself, and swiped it.

[1]: Naruto's digivice is like the other Tamers', it's just that it's black with orange around the screen.

[2]: Foxmon(Kyuu) showed Naruto the digi-modify(did I spell that right?) cards so that he could be better in battle. Naruto has a lot of cards, due to the fact that his parents are rich**.**

**Dc: told ya so.**

**Kyle:*grumbles incoherently and hands Dc 20$***

**Marcy: Hahaha! You fail bro!**

**Dc: Kyle! Do the outro!**

**Kyle: So Naruto's entered the real world and is a tamer! But not only that, but it looks like Takato's one to! Sheesh! How many other tamers are there? Find out next time on Digimon:Digital Monsters!**


	3. Chapter 2, Guilmon at School

**Dc: I've only got 2 weeks of school left!**

**Kyle: Translation: hopefully I'll be able to post more chapters of my stories.**

**Marcy: Other translation: gonna sit on my butt and finish watching digimon fusion.**

**Dc:...**

**DarkClaw3073: Wow guys... Just wow**

**Dc: ... On with the story...?**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"Telepathy"

**"Demon/sovereign speaking/digimon attack"**

**'Demon/sovereign thinking'**

**"Demon/Sovereign telepathy"**

Chapter 2, Guilmon at School

Naruto was walking back to class[1] when he saw the principal yelling at a cardboard box. Naruto stopped and watched as the principal tried to pull off the cardboard box. The creature inside was revealed to be. 'A digimon!?' Naruto thought. He unsealed Foxmon. "Watch him Foxmon, see if he's tamed." Naruto said. Foxmon nodded. "Glad to hear your not calling me that stupid pet name anymore." Foxmon said. "I only have to call you that around others." Naruto said. Foxmon rolled his eyes and vanished. 'Man, he's good at doing that!' Naruto thought.

After school, Naruto waited at the spot where he and Foxmon would always meet[2]. Eventually Foxmon appeared next to him. "So?" Naruto asked. "He is tamed. He's known as Guilmon, and his tamer is Takato." Foxmon replied. Naruto smiled. "We'll see how he's doing tommorow." Foxmon nodded. "Now then, let's go home." Naruto said, picking up Foxmon, who growled, but didn't struggle.

[1]: he was going to the bathroom

[2]: it's this old shrine-thing(which is huge) in a forest.

**Dc: well, that's done. Sorry it was so short, but we didn't know what we wanted to do with this chapter.**

**DarkClaw3073: yup!**

**Kyle: wait I'm confused, which one of you is DarkClaw?**

**Dc: Well-**

**DarkClaw3073: I'll explain this. Dc is DarkClaw, and I'm her creator. Dc relays my thoughts into this cuz I'm too busy to always commentate.**

**Marcy: woah**

**Dc&DarkClaw3073: bye!**


End file.
